The Last Temptation of Haruka
by New1Romantic
Summary: Haruka realises something that can change his and Kantarou's relationship forever,if he'll let it. But he refuses to give in. Kantarou's a lot more open to change, however. Haruka/Kanatarou


**A/N Ahh, there isn't enough of this pairing and fandom on , let alone pr0n! So this is my contribution, hope you like! If you do, I'll write more stories for Tactics, and if you don't, then GO AWAY! I tried to make it realistic, but I'm a freaking 16 year old who's never had a boyfriend because she goes to girls' school, so cut me some slack! So constructive reviews would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Tactics! That's why it's _not_ an explicit yaoi series. Seriously, I don't own it.**

Kantarou was working. Yes, actually working for once, although that may have had something to do with Yoko standing over him brandishing a pan and glaring menacingly at him any time he looked round and raising the pan, equally as threateningly. She had sworn that she would hit him, even if he ordered not to, screaming that she wanted to be able to eat, so he had to finish the article. 

Haruka strolled in, and leaned against the door. He had just come from taking Rosalie back home, and that was before Yoko had started screaming at Kantarou, "What's going on here?" He asked, cocking his head slightly as he looked at the scene.

"Well we've run out of food and money and I want to be able to eat, and I'm not leaving until they've done," Yoko said sharply, glaring at Kantarou as his head twisted round to explain to Haruka. He dejectedly turned back and went back to writing.

Haruka smirked, "Sounds fun. Do you want me to take over frying pan duty for you?" He asked, standing up straight.

"No, it's ok," She said determinately, "I'll be fine. It won't take that much longer, will it, Kantarou?"

He laughed nervously, "No, not too much longer," He said, writing quickly and working hard.

"Hn," Haruka sat down in the corner to watch, "We'll see," He smiled.

Kantarou continued to write hard, and Haruka watched. Kantarou was very small and skinny, but had a nice figure under his large hakama, well toned, but not too muscled. The red colour of the trousers off-set his pale skin and white hair very well, while matching his eyes to bring the whole thing together to make Kantarou look… beautiful, of sorts. But not in a feminine way, even though he had very feminine qualities, like long eyelashes and high cheekbones. It wasn't masculine either, because Kantarou was far from that. It was just Kantarou-ish beauty. Wait, where had that though come from?

He shook it out if his head, staring out through the open window, where the sky was darkening for night, and Kantarou's hair was very nice too. It was silky soft, and the light hit it just so, so it shone and almost glittered in places. It reminded him of the moon, the way it almost glowed, surrounding his head in a halo of sorts. No! Focus on something else! He shifted position to avoid having to look at Kantarou that much.

But the boy had caught his attention now, no matter how many times he looked away, his eyes always drifted back to the lithe little body of his master, working hard on his manuscript. He had obviously hit a bock, because the fountain pen was lying in his hand, rolling around his palm. Kantarou had such long fingers, his thumb trailing along the length of the pen, and Haruka suddenly got an image in his mind of a better use for such long, dainty fingers, and promptly banged his head against the wall to get it back out again.

Kantarou and Yoko jumped and looked over at him, surprised and confused, "Um, Haruka are you ok?" Kantarou asked, frowning, but it was quite a cute frown…

"FINE!" He said, a little louder than he had expected, "Just fine," He said quieter, trying to calm his heart.

"Well," Kantarou said, back to playing with the pen again, "If you say so," He put it to his mouth, pushing the top just past his lips and moving it around slightly as he thought.

Blood suddenly spurted over Haruka's front, and he clutched at his nose, blood leaking past his fingers slightly. He stood up quickly, flustered and turning away, hopefully before they realised, "I'm going out for a bit," He mumbled and promptly ran off, opening the door and immediately spreading his wings, flying up in to the night sky. Why was he so flustered? Why was he suddenly looking at and thinking about his master like that? He never ever thought like that, even with some of the most beautiful of their clients, not even with Kantarou before now. There was only one person he could go ask for advice, though he loathe do it.

When he arrived at the tree dwelling, night was already heavy on the ground and his nosebleed had stopped, but still, his thoughts kept coming back to Kantarou in increasingly more X-rated situations.

He flew straight through the window, yelling, "Sugino!" and looking round. 

"My, my, Haruka," Came a familiar voice, and suddenly, he was pinned to the floor, with Sugino over him, "Did you want something?" His eyes were darkened as he stared at Haruka, before leaning in and licking his neck.

"Ah!" Haruka yelled in shock, struggling against Sugino's grip on his wrists, "What the hell are you doing?" To say he was confused to why his friend was molesting him would be a very big understatement.

"Oh, that's right," He bit down on the skin, causing Haruka to let our an undignified squawk, "You've forgotten everything," He put an emphasis on 'everything' that Haruka didn't like. Finally, Sugino let go of his wrists, albeit only to start unbuttoning Haruka's shirt, but it was enough to give Haruka the edge. He swung his hand up to put some distance between them, and spun around so he was the one on the top. Sugino smirked, slipping his hand under the top and saying huskily, "Oh, taking control, I like that,"

"What's wrong with you?" He knocked his hand away, jumping back.

Sugino got up and started advancing on him again, "It's mating season for crow demons," He explained, and Haruka took a few steps closer to the door to put distance between them again, "Which means that we want to screw anything human or human-demon that comes along. Haruka stepped out on to the branch, "Don't you feel it too?" He asked, suddenly flying over to where Haruka was and wrapping his arms around  
him.

"No!" He said, pushing Sugino away, and consequentially off of the branch, "Sort of," Sugino flew level with him, but Haruka ran back to the house, climbing on to the roof, "I came here because… I keep thinking about Kantarou. In that way," he blushed, something he wasn't used to doing.

Sugino appeared to pause for a second, before he was back to attempting to rape Haruka, "Just Kantarou?" He wrapped his legs around Haruka, causing them to topple on to the roof, "Not the pretty little kitsune you live with?" He asked, trailing a finger around Haruka's ear, before leaning in close, "Not even me?" His breath ticked, and he cocked his head downwards to suck on the lobe, his hands trailing down Haruka's chest and in to his groin, squeezing.

"Gah!" Haruka cried, throwing him off with such force that he nearly went flying off of the edge of the building, "No, just Kantarou. Tell me how to make it stop!"

"Well," Sugino stood still for a second as he though, "There are two choices," He was actually restraining himself now, "One, fuck the human until he can't remember his own name,"

"Sugino!" Haruka yelled, blushing, not embarrassed, but because that idea was actually kind of alluring, and conjured up a very graphic picture in his mind. "I can't do that!" 

"Or two, leave your home and hide out somewhere until mating season ends," He continued, shrugging, before he walked up to Haruka and draped himself over him, "In which case you can stay here with me," He breathed suggestively, "I'll keep your mind off of your master,"

Haruka picked Sugino's arms off of her, scowling, "No, that's fine. I'll just get some stuff and go to stay with Suzu or Rosalie's for a while or something. Thanks for the help."

He flew off, and Sugino pouted. Damn, by 'forgetting' to mention the fact that is a crow demon already had a mate, it wouldn't be attracted to anyone other than that mate, he had hoped Haruka would be more likely to stay with him. But it didn't work and now he was sitting on the roof, all hot and bothered. Ah, well.

Haruka flew away, back towards his hair. Now he understood what was happening, he could control his urges, couldn't he? He just needed to get some clothes and other things, then he could go hide out somewhere. He flew in through his bedroom window, landing as quietly as possible and folding his wings away. He wouldn't go see Kantarou, he didn't need to see him. He repeated this to himself like a mantra as he collected his pyjamas and toothbrush. The door slid open and Haruka froze, "Haruka?" Asked someone and the silky smooth voice caressed him, making heat pool in his abdomen.

He couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear Kantarou. He continued on as if he hadn't heard him, as if he wasn't even there. He didn't look in his direction, knew his resolve would break. But Kantarou walked over and reached out a hand to touch Haruka's shoulder. He froze and the touch burned, he shivered, "Are you ok? You ran off for no reason, I  
worried about you,"

"Don't," He said biting back a moan, and he wasn't sure if he meant 'Don't worry about me,' or 'Don't touch me,' he wasn't certain. The touch was driving him insane, just the simple touch through his shirt and jacket, it was pathetically wanton. He struggled and managed to take a step forward, breaking the touch and managing not to whine pathetically from the loss of contact.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Kantarou asked, slightly angry and upset, "And look at me," Haruka disobeyed, knowing what would happen if he did, knowing this was the best, "Look at me, Haruka," Kantarou commanded, and He reluctantly did so, trying so hard to keep restrained as his eyes fell on the beautiful visage, smiling at him with full, pink, oh so kissable lips. "There, that's better," He said, and his eyes sparkled.

Haruka couldn't stand it anymore and dived, cupping Haruka's small face with his hands and pushing his lips forcefully against Kantarou's. It felt so good, his lips tingled, but he just about managed to stop himself from forcing his tongue in to Kantarou's mouth. He had felt Kantarou freeze underneath him and he finally managed to pull away from the warmth.

"Shit, I'm sorry," He took a step back. Kantarou was blushing red, his mouth slightly open, and it was almost too much for Haruka again, just so erotic. He had to leave or he'd snap again, "I'll leave," He picked up his stuff and stepped back, towards the window.

Kantarou blushed darker and said, "No, it's ok," He said, awkwardly stepping forward, "I was just a bit surprised because," He blushed even darker still, "Because that was my first kiss," He blurted out, embarrassed at admitting such a thing, looking downwards at his feet.

He had just taken Kantarou's first kiss. He felt like a filthy, lowly creature, a monster. He took another step back, "Just more reason for me to leave," He said quietly, and turned round to fly out, but something caught his sleeve, and he turned round, to see Kantarou looking extremely uncomfortable, holding his wrist. Kantarou tentatively leaned his head up, lifting on to tip-toes and putting his lips on to Haruka's, who leaned down for better access.

Yet again, Haruka pulled away, "Don't, or I won't be able to control myself. A-another time, when I can,"

"I-" He wasn't sure what to say, how he was going to say he wasn't sure he minded, he was slightly scared, but he didn't mind, so he leaned up and kissed him again. He liked the kisses; they made his lips tingle pleasantly when they were up against Haruka's warm ones.

Haruka's arms snaked around Kantarou's waist and rested in the small of his back, pulling him in closer for more contact. Tentatively, Kantarou reciprocated, looping his arms around Haruka's neck and trying to keep his balance. Haruka's tongue flicked out to taste Kantarou's lips. Obligingly, Kantarou opened his mouth and allowed Haruka's tongue to invade, deepening the kiss and making the sensations a million times more intense. A moan escaped him and he nervously reached for his own tongue to mimic Haruka's. The kiss was messy and inelegant, but felt so good. Then, Haruka's hand moved down to his arse and squeezed, making Kantarou squeak and jump, breaking the kiss.

Haruka frowned, even though his eyes were darkened and dilated with lust and asked, "Are you okay?" Haruka asked, gasping for breath. He was surprisingly still lucid at that point, though he didn't move his hands.

Kantarou nodded, the blush now probably permanently burned on to his cheeks, "You just surprised me a little," He decided to take the initiative, to encourage Haruka and say he really was okay, so with shaking fingers, he unbuttoned Haruka's waistcoat, pushing it off of his shoulders. He actually keened slightly as Haruka's warm hands left his arse to drop his jacket off.

Haruka grinned and leaned down to kiss Kantarou again, not bothering to ask for permission and not needing it. Kantarou's hands found Haruka's wrists and placed the hands firmly in place, back on his bum.

Haruka shivered and started to remove pieces of Kantarou's clothes, finally pushing him forcefully on to the bed, laying on top of him, with his legs on either side of Kantarou's. He left Kantarou's mouth and moved to ravish the warm skin of his neck, allowing his lust and instincts to take over. His primal part wanted to mark Kantarou, to make him his. He sucked at the skin of Kantarou's neck and he moaned softly, moving his neck to allow for better access. His hands found Haruka's back, burning to feel more flesh, but the shirt was still in the way. He growled with frustration.

Haruka smirked against his skin and brought his knees up, shifting his weight to them and his shoulders as brought his hands up to untie the bow around his collar, licking the mark he had left, enticing a shiver out of Kantarou before biting down hard, making him cry out loudly and writhe, clutching at Haruka's back, still covered with a thin layer of cotton. Haruka was unbuttoning his top, the skin of Kantarou's neck breaking, causing a small amount of coppery blood to find its way on to Haruka's tongue. He let go, shirking the shirt off and dropping it to the floor. He licked the wound before making his way lower in his explorations. He twisted a nipple through the cloth of Kantarou's white robe, and his back arched, moaning from the back of his throat.

Haruka's hands made to untie his obi, but Kantarou reached out one of his own to stop him. He slipped out from under Haruka and flipped the taller boy on to hid back. He blushed and murmured, "Why should I be the only one who receives pleasure?" He climbed on to Haruka, straddling him. Haruka smiled and reached up a hand to cup Kantarou's face, brushing a thumb along his cheekbone and pulling him down for a  
kiss. When they broke away, Kantarou didn't really know what to do, having never done anything like this before and he really wanted to make it good for Haruka, who obviously was a lot more experienced than him.

Nervously, he leaned down and experimentally sucked Haruka's earlobe, grazing his teeth over it. Haruka gave a small moan, which encouraged Kantarou in his ministrations. Haruka wrapped his arms around the lithe form, unbalancing him so he was just lying on top of Haruka instead of leaning over him. Haruka raised one leg to separate Kantarou's, brushing against his bare thigh where the robe had ridden up. Kantarou blushed again but continued with his ministrations, mapping out Haruka's upper body with his lips and hands. Then his nose touched the waistband of Haruka's trousers, making both of their breaths hitch. He took a deep breath and started to unbutton the trousers, hands shaking. He took down the trousers and underwear at the same time, leaving Haruka totally naked under him. He faltered for a second, feeling a little afraid. Haruka wasn't the biggest person in the world, but he still wasn't sure how that was going to fit inside him. He pushed past the thought, but he was still shaking when he leaned in to kiss Haruka's mouth again. His hand trailed up Haruka's inner thigh and to the base of his erection but Haruka broke away from the kiss. 

"Don't," He gasped, "This'll be over to quickly," Kantarou blushed at his mistake, retracting his hand and resting it on Haruka's chest. Haruka's hands slipped under the bottom of his robe and tugged on his underwear. Kantarou's first instinct was actually to snap his legs shut, but he slowly got over it as Haruka's fingers rubbed soothing circles on his thighs, leaving a pleasant burn where his fingers touched. His underwear was flung away, and he nervously leaned down again, sucking on Haruka's nipple, one hand finding the other nipple and twisting. Haruka moaned loudly, arching in to Kantarou for more contact.

Then Haruka flipped him again, bored of submission and started to untie Kantarou's obi again. He wanted to see him, all of him. But again, Kantarou cried, "No!" and stopped him again.

Haruka looked at him curiously, pausing in his ministrations, breathing to try and calm his lust, "Don't you want it?" He asked. At this point, he thought he might just about be able to stop himself. Even through his lust, he didn't want to hurt Kantarou, or force him to do anything before he was ready.

"I- I do," Kantarou said, mortified, "It's just," He looked away and went bright red, "My scar," He mumbled, looking down at the pillow.

Haruka shook his head; it was something so menial, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "You were fine with it when we visited the hot springs."

Kantarou shrugged and used his hands to tighten his robe around his chest, "That was different. Now, what if-" He descended in to incoherent mumbling again.

"What?" Haruka sucked on his earlobe, making his eyes shut in pleasure, but he tried to keep his mind focused, "Repeat that," Haruka whispered in to his ear, "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch it,"

"I said," His fingers played with the fabric of his robe nervously, "That I'm afraid you won't find me attractive anymore once you see my scar," He blurted out, turning his head away shyly.

Haruka froze, face stony and drew himself back up Kantarou's body so he was resting on his heels. He looked so angry, had Kantarou done something wrong? Did Haruka actually find him unattractive now? He felt so bad, but then Haruka's hands started untying his obi yet again, fast and serious. Kantarou put a hand up to stop him, but Haruka ignored it, finally throwing the belt away and pulling off the robe almost violently. There was a darkly feral look in Haruka's eyes and he looked down at Kantarou completely naked underneath him, who trying desperately not to be mortified at being completely naked under Haruka's raw stare. He did want it, it was just weird and new and exposed. He wished he could make it better for Haruka, but he was so inexperienced. Although, judging by how hard he was, he was doing just  
fine pleasing Haruka, he though with a twinge of embarrassment and arousal.

Suddenly, Haruka dived, resting his nose on Kantarou's collar bone and growled, "Mine," in an erotically possessive way and started kissing and licking his way down the long scar on Kantarou's chest. Kantarou moaned and ran his hands along Haruka's back, before bringing them up to slide through the dark hair.

Haruka's head went lower, and he kissed the base of Kantarou's erection, making him stiffen and let out a long, shivering moan. The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt, so good, it felt like his skin was on fire and electricity was crackling through his blood, "H- Haruka," He gasped out, his fingers pulling on his hair. Haruka licked up the length of his arousal, then put the head in to his mouth. Everything was so hot, so hot, his body and mind was burning up, he couldn't think. Everything was so good, Haruka's mouth was so hot and wet and good. He thrust in to the heat and Haruka choked slightly, moving his hands to Kantarou's hips to stop him from moving too much. He pushed as much of Kantarou's cock in to his mouth as possible, bobbing up and down.

"Ah, Haruka, too hot," He moaned, pulling at Haruka's hair, "Too hot! Fuck!" He tried to thrust up again, but his Haruka still had his hips pinned to the bed. Haruka chuckled and the vibrations meant that the feeling became even more intense. He cried out louder, and is back arched because he couldn't move his hips. Haruka's left his cock with an obscene pop and Kantarou keened at the loss of warmth. But Haruka just took a few gulps of air and plunged back down. They were both already covered in a thin sheen of sweat, red heat on Kantarou's face from arousal and exertion, not embarrassment anymore. He was gasping for breath, barely able to even moan coherently anymore. Kantarou must have been getting close; he was a virgin, he wouldn't last long. Haruka reached out a hand and fondled Kantarou's sac.

It quickly became too much for Kantarou and he exploded, his body on fire and crackling electricity. His skin felt like it was electrified, and he cried out, his grip on Haruka's hair becoming painful. Haruka sat up, coughing. The taste of Kantarou's cum was less than pleasant and he had been taken greatly by surprise when Kantarou came and hadn't had enough time to move away. Kantarou looked up at him and asked, "Are you okay?" Frowning slightly. He couldn't feel his legs and his arm were shaking violently, he didn't think he'd be able to get up even if he wanted to.

Haruka nodded, coughing again. Kantarou's cum was dribbling down his chin, and secretly, Kantarou thought it looked unbelievably sexy. Haruka finally just spat it out in to his hand an wiped it on to the sheets. He'd have to clean up later anyway and he just couldn't bring himself to swallow, "You just took me by surprise,"

"Sorry," Kantarou shrugged meekly, smiling slightly.

"Hn, just warn me next time," Haruka leaned in and kissed him again. Kantarou could taste a new flavour in Haruka's mouth, and he guessed it was him. It really wasn't pleasant, but he liked the kiss in any case, so persisted.

Haruka stood up, and Kantarou wondered where he was going. Didn't he want to stay with Kantarou? But he had said next time, which suggested he still wanted to be with him. Besides, he was still achingly hard, that was plain to see, so why would he be going anywhere. Kantarou watched him as he knelt down in the corner, what was he doing? When he stood, he was holding some kind of jar and Kantarou felt his heart flutter nervously, but his member hardened slightly again. His legs snapped instinctively together, and he drew them slightly up to his chest, cheeks turning red once again with nerves, after all, he's never done anything like this before, ever, though he was glad it was Haruka who he trusted and liked and found attractive. He knew Haruka wouldn't hurt him.

He sat up on the bed to look better at Haruka, who dropped to his knees on the bed gracefully, leaning over Kantarou and kissing him, bangs dangling down in to his face, "If you want to stop now, we can," He whispered, kissing Kantarou tenderly on the lips.

Kantarou returned it before breaking away, smiling, "I'm glad it's you," He said, finding Haruka's free hand and clutching at it nervously. He blushed, "Ta-" He mumbled, "T- take me, Haruka," He looked away, positively mortified at having to say such embarrassing things, but he knew that Haruka needed the conformation.

"Relax your legs," Haruka said softly, "And lay down a bit more," visibly shaking, but still aroused, he did as he was told and slid down the wall a bit more, opening his legs slightly, embarrassed.

"Open them bit more," Haruka laughed slightly, making Kantarou blush. He grabbed Kantarou's ankles and placed them far apart, Kantarou's knees up for better support. He felt so exposed and wanton in this position. It was stupid, because he wasn't a shy, blushing type of person. He'd probably blushed more in the time they'd spent together today and it felt weird, everything was so knew and mortifyingly embarrassing, even though he knew it shouldn't be. He gritted his teeth and tried not to put his legs back together. Haruka smirked, kissing Kantarou and whispering, "Much better,"

Haruka settled on his knees, in-between Kantarou's legs and unscrewed the lid on a jar of ointment. He dipped his three fingers in it and coated them thoroughly with the sticky substance, before placing one on the skin just above his hole. It was sticky and cold and not particularly pleasant, but he was too scared of what was about to come to particularly care. Haruka hovered over his lips and whispered against them, "Just relax," Before pressing against them in a slow, languid kiss, running his tongue over Kantarou's lips, asking for access. The kiss slowly deepened, and Haruka's finger trailed down the skin and in to his tight hole. Kantarou gasped at the sudden intrusion. It wasn't particularly pleasant, but neither was in painful, just sort of awkward and cold. His body tensed in reflex, but he just closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly, willing his body to relax, but each time Haruka moved, it clamped down again. Eventually, his body started to get used to the intrusion, but it still wasn't wholly pleasant.

Haruka tenderly kissed his face and neck comfortingly, trying to keep him relaxed, because no matter how much he wanted to fuck Kantarou, he really didn't want to hurt him either, and that desire to protect won out over his lust, so he worked at an insanely slow pace, the tight heat sinfully good around his finger. He couldn't feel Kantarou tensing anymore, so he guessed it would be a good time to add his second finger. He trailed it up the skin as he did the first one, the only warning his gave, as he was too focused on his task. He slipped it in to meet the other one and heard Kantarou cry out. His mouth found the mark he had made on his neck and licked it, pressing down slightly before moving downwards, all the time not moving his fingers.

Kantarou hadn't expected the second finger to hurt, but mild pain accompanied the uncomfortable stretching sensation, and he couldn't hold the gasp of shock and pain that escaped his lips. His hands found Haruka's back, needing more contact, to hold him for support. Haruka hadn't moved yet, so he tentatively rolled his hips forward to encourage him, even though it hurt, it wasn't too bad, and he wanted to speed things up. Haruka's free hand found his back and pulled their skin flush together and his lips found Kantarou's. Haruka felt so warm against him, so real and comforting. His lips broke the kiss in favour of the skin on Haruka's neck. He lost his balance and slid all the way down the wall. As consequence, Haruka's fingers were pushed deeper in to him, the sensation of friction almost pleasant now he had gotten used to it. He let out a small gasp and his back arched slightly in to Haruka, who twisted his fingers sharply to entice another reaction.

He pumped his finger in and out again, faster this time, now Kantarou seemed to be used to it and not so tense. Haruka could see on his face that it still hurt slightly, but could also feel Kantarou's arousal pressing in to him. He started to move his fingers more experimentally, scissoring them and curling them round. He curled them and suddenly Kantarou's whole body tensed, his mouth open slightly and his eyelids fluttering. He relaxed and mumbled, "Do that again," Haruka smirked cockily and let go of Kantarou to use them to adjust the angle of Kantarou's hips, in order to get deeper, then curled his fingers around the spot again, making Kantarou moan his name loudly.

He didn't warn Kantarou when he added his third finger, and Kantarou cried out in pain. Haruka winced, he hadn't meant to hurt the other that badly, but it couldn't be helped, so he kissed him on the mouth to calm him. He searched for that spot again, trying to prepare him thoroughly. His mind was completely filled with Kantarou, everything was about Kantarou. He took it slowly, he wanted to make sure Kantarou enjoyed it and remembered this moment as something good. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted Kantarou to trust him and to let him do it. Eventually, he removed his fingers, feeling pleased when Kantarou whined in protest and bucked in to his hand.

Kantarou's disappointment when Haruka's fingers left his channel and his body left his quickly descended in to nerves as he scrambled back up the wall and saw Haruka coating his member with the lotion. He swallowed; sure, he had gotten used to the feeling of Haruka's fingers, but his cock was a lot bigger than three fingers, and still he wasn't 100% certain he'd fit. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He trusted Haruka, it would be fine. The cold air did clear his head, and he realised that he was achingly hard again. He reached out a hand to stroke himself, but Haruka's gently stopped it and he murmured, "Not yet," Kissing the hand before he let go of it, "Now lay down," He commanded. Kantarou obediently lay down, not minding the moment of submission this was, knew Haruka knew what to do better than he did, "Put your ankles on to my shoulders," He obliged, feeling slightly awkward and ridiculous. Then he felt something push against his entrance and he stiffened nervously. Haruka leaned down and briefly kissed him, but it was awkward because Kantarou wasn't particularly flexible, "Relax. It'll get better," He promised and Kantarou tried to relax.

He laid back on the mattress, eyes closed and concentrated on breathing. Then he felt himself slowly being stretched and it hurt. His breathing became ragged and his eyes screwed up tightly, "Ngh," He gasped, holding back the pained scream that crouched at the back of his throat. Haruka seemed positively huge inside of him, "Haruka, it's too big," He gasped out, eyes brimming with tears, "Stop! Take it out, take it out," his heart was racing and he couldn't relax, which was just making it worse.

Haruka stopped and lifted one hand up to rub Kantarou's thigh soothingly, "It's okay. I won't take it out but it'll get better. You've just got to trust me and relax," Kantarou nodded, "I won't move, just breathe with me," It was so hard not to push further in to the tight, wet heat of Kantarou's body, buried only about one quarter in him, but he resisted. Kantarou slowly tried to relax, soothed greatly by Haruka's hand, and he jerked his hips forward slightly to signify he was ready for Haruka to continue moving. The pain had subsided somewhat, leaving a sort of cold and wet feeling and the uncomfortable stretching sensation. Haruka was buried in him up to the hilt now, and he unconsciously thrust, pushing Kantarou up the bed slightly and making him whimper. He took a breath to calm himself and keep his head, but it was hard because of how good Kantarou felt around his length.

Kantarou was getting frustrated with how still Haruka was being. It had actually felt kind of good when Haruka had thrust in to him, so he commanded in a shaky voice, "Move," He did, raising his hips slightly and pushing back. The pace was infuriatingly slow, and Kantarou thought he wasn't moving enough, "Faster," He ordered again, angling his hips upward so Haruka could get deeper and rocked against his thrust. They picked up speed, and it slowly became more pleasurable and less painful and uncomfortable. At some point, Kantarou's ankles slipped off of Haruka's shoulders, so he wrapped them around the other's chest, bringing their hips closer together.

He moaned loudly, could hear Haruka moaning too. Then Haruka found that spot and slammed on it with such force that Kantarou screamed his name out in pleasure, his vision going white, "H-Haruka!"

"Ah, fuck, Kantarou," Haruka mumbled, pausing for a second to pull the other boy's legs off of him and turning him around, pushing his head on to the pillow so his arse was sticking up in the air. He gripped Kantarou's hips tightly and continued thrusting, it was easier to thrust harder in the position, and make Kantarou scream his name. Kantarou had his head to the side, staring at the wall, meaning his screams were still easy to hear. Kantarou was disappointed with the loss of contact, but the way Haruka was currently slamming in to his prostate more than made up for it. He felt Haruka's hand on his chest, trailing down the scar and to his cock, stroking it. The dual sensation was more than he could bear, and it didn't take much longer until he was coming again, Haruka's name tumbling out of his lips.

Haruka felt Kantarou's body as he tensed and came, screaming Haruka's name. His hand felt sticky, but he didn't care as he placed it back on Kantarou's hip, thrusting hard, knowing he was close to orgasm too. He pulled out as his came, splashing hot cum over Kantarou's arse and thighs. Gasping for breath, he clutched Kantarou around his middle and brought them to the bed, spooning. Kantarou  
picked up his head slightly, but it stuck slightly to the pillow. He wiped it with the back of his hand - had he been drooling? He sighed and cuddled up closer to Haruka and his eyes started drifting closed. His thighs and stomach were covered in rapidly cooling, sticky cum, his cheek was covered in saliva and his arse was still sticky from the lubricant, and it wasn't at all pleasant, but he was too tired to care. He felt Haruka bury his head in the crook of Kantarou's neck and his breathing even out, an arm still tightly around Kantarou and he dropped off asleep too.

Yoko slid the door open slightly, looking at the pair out of the corner of her eye. She had just come back from a walk she had decided to take when she heard what was happening in Haruka's room. But it was quiet now, so she hoped they were finished.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what to feel. On the one hand, it was awkward and weird because they were both male, but mostly because it was a monster and a human and her friends. But then, on the other hand, she was glad that they had finally gotten together, so there wouldn't be anymore sexual tension hanging in the air. But most of all she was happy for them, and hoped they could make each other happy. It would take some getting used to, but she would definitely do it, as long as they were both happy.

They looked so content holding each other like that, but they were so messy; and they were covered in - ugh! She tried not to think about it. She wrinkled her nose and left, but came back moments later with a large basin of boiling hot water, (it would be cooler when they woke) and a few towels. She wrote a note and left it on top of the flannels.

'_Congratulations. But you're doing your own laundry from now on._

Oh, and Kantarou, finish your manuscript!'

She closed the door and left to go to bed herself, it was getting late.

Haruka woke up around twenty minutes later, Kantarou's warm body flush against him. He didn't feel like moving just yet, but they were both very sticky and covered in dried cum. He saw a basin of water by the door and was grateful for Yoko, though he was slightly disturbed at what she must have seen when she brought it in. Reluctantly, he got up, his shins sticking to Kantarou's thighs. He stood and walked over to the bowl, reading Yoko's note and laughing quietly.

He looked back at Kantarou. He looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping there. His lips were dark from their passionate and forceful kissing and Haruka could see the mark he had made earlier. He smiled; it had scabbed already, and he hoped it would scar; he wanted to make it scar. His eyes continued travelling downwards, eyeing the toned chest, jagged white line just making it seem more attractive. He smirked, now, how would he wake Kantarou? Not in a normal way, that would be no fun, no fun at all…

----- 

"Ah, Onikui," Sugino said cheerfully, waving as Haruka flew on to a branch of his tree and walked in to his house.

"Back to normal now, I see," He said sourly, folding away his wings.

Sugino looked meekly and shrugged, "Sorry about that," He said, sitting down, "It wasn't my fault, it was just biology,"

"Hn, just don't touch me again," Haruka said, then looked out the window. He continued looking for about half a minute, before he asked, "Why won't it stop?"

"Eh?" Sugino was confused, "Why won't what stop?"

"My… attraction to Kantarou," Haruka said awkwardly, turning round to actually look at Sugino, "It's not as bad as before, but it's still there."

"Maybe you were attracted to him before, and the heightened attraction just forced you to acknowledge it," He said with a small shrug, "I mean, you are mates,"

There was a scratching sound and Haruka's nails dug themselves in to the wood, and he asked, "What?" Coldly and surprised.

"Didn't you know?" Sugino asked innocently, "That's why you were only attracted to Kantarou during mating season. That's what happens when you have a mate." He explained.

Haruka growled dangerously, "And why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Sugino shrugged, backing away from the wrath of the demon eater, "It slipped my mind," he said impertinently. "Where is the human then? Still in hiding from him and your biological urges?"

Haruka actually blushed a little but, looking away, "He's at home, in bed. He can't walk,"

Sugino grinned, walking up and patting him in the back, "Way to go, Onikui!" he cheered.

Haruka sent him a snarl back and stepped towards the window, "Hn, well, thanks for your help," he sneered and took off, disappearing in to the sky.

-----

Effectively bedridden (Which was all Haruka's fault entirely, of course) Kantarou was actually working hard on his article. Reiko would be amazed; he had actually done two articles that could be published. Heck, he was surprised, and he was the one who had written them.

Yoko came in with tea, "Do you want something to drink, Kan-Chan?"

He looked up, just finishing the corrections on the very last section, "Sure, I was finished anyway," He smiled up at her from where he was sat up in the bed.

She lay down the tray and poured him a cup, looking over at the finished article, even initial proofreading. Yoko's eyes started to sparkle and she hugged Kantarou, making him whine in pain. "You know, Kan-Chan, if I know you would actually do your work if Haruka screwed you, I'd have locked you in a room together a long time ago," She squealed happily, "Reiko is going to be so pleased that we hand this in early! We'll be able to pay the bills!"

She left his tea and stood up to leave. Suddenly, the door opened and Haruka walked in. She ran over to him and jump-hugged him, saying, "Haruka, every time Kantarou have a deadline coming up, make sure to fuck him so hard he can't walk!" Kantarou buried his head in his hands in embarrassment at the language coming out of her mouth, particularly because he was the subject. Apparently Yoko didn't mind talking about something that paid the bills.

Haruka looked equally shocked, and just mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "I promise," but he didn't quite hear. He hoped not, because he didn't know how much his poor arse could take.

"I'm going to give this to Reiko right away!" Yoko grabbed the draft and skipped off, singing she was so happy.

Haruka shut the door and blinked in shock, before going to sit next to Kantarou, leaning round to kiss his lips chastely for a second. He smiled, these kisses were easier now he knew he for definite that he wasn't just using Kantarou to satisfy on of his race's biological imperatives. "How are you?" He asked.

Kantarou huffed and rested his head on Haruka's chest, cuddling up to his test, "Tired," He sighed, "My hand hurts from writing and I'm really sore,"

Haruka laughed easily and wrapped his arm around Kantarou, and the other hand ran through the white hair soothingly. Kantarou lazily wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist, not effectively sitting in the demon's lap now. "You've suffered worse," Haruka reprimanded him teasingly.

Kantarou pouted and leaned his head up to brush light kisses against Haruka's neck, "Be quiet, it's your fault."

Haruka's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned his neck for better access, and his hand left Kantarou's hair to idly trace patterns on his back, down to the base of his spine and back up, making Kantarou shiver. "I know. I'm proud of my handiwork," With that he slipped his hands under Kantarou's arse, making him wince slightly, and pulled him on to his lap so they were facing each other. The atmosphere grew heavy and Haruka leaned in whispering seductively in to Kantarou's ear, "You look very sexy when you're drooling because of what I do to your body," Kantarou blushed and looked down at the floor, though he shivered in pleasure. Haruka had always been so quiet and pensive, Kantarou hadn't expected him to have such an erotic tone to his voice, and the things he said in that voice were ridiculously sexy, it was positively embarrassing. He was still very new to this, and being so exposed to someone — even Haruka — was new, scary and mortifying. He was trying though, trying to learn so he could make Haruka feel good too (though it didn't really seem like he needed to learn that, Haruka liked whatever he did) and also trying not to be embarrassed by his own body. Kantarou's chin was gently pulled up by Haruka, so they were both staring in to each other's eyes, but Haruka didn't do anything, just looked at him with an almost melancholy expression. It was Kantarou that moved the gap to bring their lips together. He slid his arms around Haruka, and settled back on to the demon's hands, lifting him up slightly.

Haruka pushed them back so Kantarou was bent somewhat awkwardly over the table he had been working at just moments ago. Haruka knelt over him, the slight pressure of the warm body more than making up for the awkward position his spine was bent in to for the moment. The kiss deepened and became more passionate.

Haruka pulled back and looked at the beautiful sight before him, flustered and panting. He loved Kantarou in this state, especially when he knew he had caused it. He grabbed Kantarou and rather forcefully pulled him of the table and on to the bed, relishing in the surprised cry. He crawled over and continued kissing Kantarou again, allowing his hands to wander as they please. He loved making Kantarou moan and gasp, it was like Kantarou some kind of drug, and he had a serious problem. He vaguely made a mental note to remind himself to male sure Kantarou couldn't walk for a month. The he'd stay in bed where Haruka wanted him to be.

He smiled and his lips grazed over the wound he had given Kantarou. His mark. His Kantarou. He knew he could easily fall in love with his master - probably already had, they were supposed to be mates, after all. But he didn't want that abstract idea to decide something like that for him. He wanted to know that HE loved Kantarou. He wasn't even sure if he believed in 'mates' anyway, he would just take it a day at a time, and if that lead to forever, then forever it would be. Even if they did turn out to be mates, love wasn't something you could rush, it was something that grew over time.

"Haruka," Kantarou gasped in pleasure, bringing him round from his reverie. He cupped Haruka's face, kissing him tenderly. The warmth of that kiss and those lips was beautiful, just as Kantarou himself was beautiful. And it wasn't just passion, there was pure, unadulterated affection too, something that had been missing, or at least, not obvious, from a lot of their other kisses.

Haruka smiled again. He could definitely fall in love with Kantarou. He probably already had already, just a little bit.

**So, you like?**


End file.
